


You What?

by eamesish



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eamesish/pseuds/eamesish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a virgin. Tony was not aware of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You What?

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: "Request: Steve/Tony. The day when Tony first realizes Steve's inexperience with sex."

“You  _what?”_

Steve looks sheepish.

“You, a grown-ass man, a fucking  _superhero,_  are telling me that you have never slept with anyone. Ever. In your whole life.” Tony’s jaw has literally dropped open, his eyebrows dark and stormy over his eyes.

“Well, I mean… before I was a hero I wasn’t exactly a catch. And, uh, after that I was kind of busy saving the world, so I didn’t really have time for that sort of thing.”

Tony rubs a hand against his temple and sighs. This would be a lot less awkward if he weren’t already straddling Steve, if the two of them weren’t completely and thoroughly  _naked._

“And you chose a notoriously promiscuous playboy to lose it to,” he mutters, bringing his other hand up from Steve’s chest to rub at his face.

“Hey, I didn’t  _choose_  you—”

“Well I think saying I forced you to get naked and pull me on top of you is a bit of a stretch.”

The state of his general crotch area confirms that.

“Okay, but, I mean, it’s not my fault, alright? I just didn’t have time is all. And now I do, and you’re here, and I really like you, and—”

 _And I really like you._  God, he’s seduced a  _puppy._

“Alright, alright, I just… give me a moment to clear my head, alright?”

He starts to climb down from his lovely vantage point over the veritable American Adonis, but a hand on his wrist stops him.

“Tony,” Steve says, his voice desperate and pleading.

Tony makes the mistake of looking back. He wants to go, to think for a second, but the expression on Steve’s face is just so  _sad_  and _helpless._  

Cursing himself and his weakness, he leans back in for a kiss—because how can anyone resist that face?


End file.
